The son of Kami
by SonSanbi23
Summary: Naruto lives a life being neglected by his parents for sister. He wishes to be in another family, but what's that? He meets kami and she offers to make him her only son? Read to find out


**AN/: Yo, you know who this is! Sonsanbi23 here! This is the story I was talking about which is the story I adopted from King Konoha(shout out to him). Here are the contents:**

**Godlike Naruto**

**Harem: Kushina, Mikoto, Konan, Kushina, Kaguya, Fuu, Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, Samui, Fem Kyuubi, Tsunade, Narumi(sister)**

**People who will be bashed: Minato, Sasuke, Hiruzen, civilian council, and Mebuki**

**Well that's just about it! And now on to my buddy Scar!**

**A/N: Yo. Scarface101 here with my first time BETA reading. Please R&R both mine and SonSanbi23's stories.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tou-san! Tou-San! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!" cheered a girl who looked ten years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of the hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and a round face. She was about 4'1" and she wore a red t-shirt and combat pants.

"That's was great Narumi-chan!" applauded a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants and he Stood at a height of 5'10. This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

This girl now known as Narumi Mebuki Namikaze and she was the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Mebuki Haruno Namikaze. She looked an exact copy of her Kushina Uzumaki with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a woman who just came in when she saw Narumi call out her chakra. She is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.. This woman was Mebuki Haruno Namikaze.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like Tou-san!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Mebuki smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 4'5" and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Haruno Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own with the supervision of Hikari (Kyuubi). Yes, Naruto knows about Kyuubi's soul sealed inside of him and Narumi has the chakra. He entered his room, sealed his room closed, made a ram sign and shouted "Kai!". White chakra started to come out from him and suddenly a puff of smoke cover him and when it clears Naruto stood there with height of 4'10" with white spiky hair, turquoiseeyes and a small tomoe on his forehead. How did he know about Kyuubi? And why did he hide his true appearance? It started three years ago with an incident which made him to be what he is now.

_...FLASHBACK 3 Years ago..._

"Hey tou-san, can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young blond Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't. I have to teach Narumi." Replied Minato, Naruto frowned.

"Why can't you teach both of us at the same time!" argue Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto I don't have the time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until Mebuki came in.

"Naruto go to your room and don't brother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready or you can just hang yourself you demon filth." Said Mebuki in a demanding and venomous voice will saying the last part to herself. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi can? How come she gets everything." Said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one could enter or hear him.

Naruto was consider a genius and both a prodigy. He was smart beyond measure, and had skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got everything she wanted. He also noticed how the villagers treating her like a hero.

Naruto, on the other hand, barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday. He would get one or two gifts which would disappear the day after, while Narumi would have tons. He was also hated by the villagers and some Shinobi. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares. His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he only has one friend, her name is Anko Mitarashi. He saved her from some guys who wanted one day tried to rape her, and from that day, Anko was his best and only friend, but secret crush too.

Naruto knew that his sister was seen as a hero for an unknown reason, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He sighed and thought "I wish I had a family who noticed that I am there and tell me why the villagers hate me! And what why that whore is keeps saying she is my mom!". He layed on the bed so that he could get some rest.

Unknown to him, his wish was about to come true.

Naruto rested on the bed and tried to sleep. But suddenly, he felt some attraction of his body like someone try to take him somewhere. Suddenly a puff of smoke, Naruto vanished from his room, leaving no sign of where he went.

**Unknown Location**

Naruto find himself in some type of flower field with a waterfall which create a beautiful lake in the field. Naruto look confusedly left and right to try find out how he end up here and where he was.

"Where am i?" asked Naruto. An answer came from behind him that belonged to an angelic tone.

"In my realm, Naruto-Kun." Said the angelic tone once again. Naruto turned around to see a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a white kimono that was open revealing her gorgous legs and a small silver line running down her vertical smile, and her D-cup breast that stood out perfectly with a creason moon symbol on the center her chest. For foot wear, she wears nothing revealing her clean feet that had blue tattoo rings around her ankles. She also has a thin dangling red earring on each ear.

"Wh-…who are you? And wh-..whyy am I he-…here?" asked a fearful and blushingNaruto who dared not too look down at her lower region. This wasn't his first time seeing a women naked, as he remembered going to the hotsprings with Anko and seeing things that made him faint from bloodloss.

The women just smile at him which somehow made him slightly relaxed but keep the blush which got him a soft giggle from the women. She bent down to his level and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well for your first question I am Kami, goddess of all things created, and ruler over every thing that comes to existence, but my real name is Isane." Naruto eyes winded at hearing that he standing before Kami "And for the reason why you are here is because I have an offer for you." This confused Naruto greatly.

"What kind of offer?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"A good kind of offer." Said Kami with a motherly smile, the she spoke again "But before I tell you I want you to meet someone." She placed her two fingers on his forehead and Naruto suddenly blacked out.

**Mindscape**

Naruto suddenly woke up to see that he was in a sewer and in front of him was a giant gate with a seal on it. He didn't know where he is now. He looked beside him only to see Kami standing beside him so he asked her "where are we?"

"We are currently on your mindscape." She said Naruto and looks toward the giant cage and called out "Why didn't you come out now...Hikari-chan?"

Naruto heard some footsteps coming toward them from the dark cage. When the person came to the light, he saw a girl around 15 with blood red hair, red slitted pupil eyes, DD cup breast, 2 fox ears on top of her head and she had 9 red tails. 7 of the 9 tails looks like ghostly but other two look solid. She wore a black Kimono held by a red sash and the kimono had small red glitter fox heads all around it and a kenji for nine on the back of the kimono. She also wore black shinobi sandals and a gold bracelet at the ankle of her left foot.

"Naruto-kun, I you to meet Hikari or otherwise Kyuubi no Yuko." said Kami only to Naruto's eyes widen.

"But-…but how is this possible? I thought theKyuubi was dead and its...I mean herpower wassealed inside of Narumi." questioned Naruto.

Kyuubi looked at Kami who just gave her nod, telling its her ok to tell him the full story.

"Well Naruto-Kun, for me to explain why am in your mindscape, I'll have to tell you everything that happened on the day you and Narumi wee born. For starters, your REAL mother never died. She was abducted by Kami who saved her from dying of having me abstracted from her and before that women tried to kill your mother" said Hikari.

"..."

"..."

"..."

A look of disbelief came to Naruto as he looked at Kyuubi with widen eyes.

"Bu-...but tou-san said Mebuki is our mother" said a shaking Naruto. Isane frowned and walked to Naruto, and knelt down to his level and said "Naruto-kun...I know how difficult it can be to know of this, but Hikari-chan is telling you truth. For example, where do you think your sister got her red hair from? And on that day you were nearly-...don't you remember that women?" said Isane. Naruto widened when the image of a red haied masked women came to him and he remembers the last words she said to him.

Wake up Naruto...don't believe everything that comes from his mouth, and that women who lives with you has no connection to you and your sister...that family has been long destroyed since my-...you and Narumi were born...wake up

Seeing Naruto's look of shock and the scerla of his eyes slowly began to get puffy, Isane hugged Naruto and brushed his back as he started to cry with loud sobs. Hikari looked at the scene with tears coming down her face and frown on her face. Isane got out of the hugged and cupped Naruto's cheeks while wiping his tears with her thumbs, and said "Naruto-kun, I want you to try your best, and listen to what Hikari-chan has to say. Can you do that for me?" Naruto nodded and stopped his sobbling as he looked back at Hikari who was no longer crying too.

" He sealed my power inside of Narumi, and place my soul inside of you, which is the cause of your life a living hell." said Hikar to Naruto. Naruto clenched his hands into fist in anger but didn't say a word. Now he understood why his father & and that women favored Narumi most, why he was hated by the villagers. From this day he vowed to never call Minato his father, he long lost the reason to call him father. How could a father make his own child's life a hell!

"Now Naruto-kun, there some other things you need to know. Another thing is that although your father is training your sister early so that she can use my power, it is like impossible to even use the power without the soul. That's mainly because my chakra is pure hatred and destruction so whenever she goes up to more than two tails of my chakra, she will loose control and kill whoever is in front her." Naruto's eyes widened a bit and then laughed at how his father made a stupid mistake. He stopped laughing as he started to breath, and Hikari again continued, "Yes Naruto-Kun it's funny, now back to what I was saying. Your father thought that as a soul without a body, I will never be able to create Chaka again, but he doesn't know is that my body is made of chakra so as the time passes, I'm going to generate chakra and become as powerful as I was before. For now, I can only generate 2 tails worth chakra. That why I have 2 real tails and 7 ghostly tails" said Hikari showing the separate tails to Naruto.

This caused him to laugh more about his father's utter foolishness. Then suddenly he becomes serious. He looked at Kyuubi and asked. "Why is the first place you attacked the village?" this time the answer came from Kami.

"She was controlled." Said Kami and stop before she could continue so Naruto could take in the information.

"She was controlled by a man name Obito Uchiha. When your mother was in labor, this man came and ripped her from your mother seal and he took control of Hikari and ordered her to attack the village. Before you asked. Yes, your mother is was the jinchuriki of Hikari before you and Narumi, with a women named Mito Uzumaki being the first."

Naruto looked at Hikari and asked "is it true?"

"Yes, Naruto-Kun it's true. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself, I am a part of the cause of your pain." Said Kyuubi a sad voice and looks to the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Naruto. Suddenly she felt two small arms circled around her. She takes a look and sees that Naruto is now inside of her cage and hugging her tightly.

"I forgive you Hikari-Chan. It's not your fault. It's that bastard Minato's fault. Now that I think of it,he just usedme like a scapegoat for reliving the villagers pain. But I don't understand that why that women lives with us when she isn't my mom" said Naruto.

Kyuubi is very happy that Naruto didn't hate her and blush at the affectionate suffix Naruto add at her name. She hear Naruto asked why Mebuki lives claims to be Minato's wife and lives with them so she decided to answer him "Because Mebuki was a fangirl of Minato and wanted to be with him since she was a teenager, She had a child of her own long before Kushi-chan had you and Narumi. She aborted the child when Minato told her why he is with Kushina and what he will do, and said that he wanted her be a real lover.."

Naruto growled at why Mebuki was there in the first place. He was now disgusted that Minato would ever like such women who was a fangirl and growled at remebering Narumi's fangirl/boy club.

"Now that you know everything about your condition, I want you hear my offer which I am about to make, Naruto-kun." Said Isane to the hugging duo. Naruto let go of Kyuubi and gave his full attention to Isane who had a serious look. Realizing she had full attention, she looked direct to the eyes of Naruto and said "Naruto, you are the most pure soul ever born in 1000 years & you are destined to bring peace to the elemental Nations. You know that your father doesnot think you as a member of the family, so I wanted to ask, will you cut everything with him and your mother and became by son?" asked/offered Kami.

"..."

Naruto's eyes bulge out from his sockets. He was offered by Kami to become her son and cut all the ties with his family, Naruto frowned at that, not family... his birth family. He thought about his family and only remembers ignorance, abandon and left behind, but thought about his mother and said to Isane "What about my mother...my real mother. Does she know about this offer?"

Kami smiled and replied "Kushina has agreed already, but said she still wishes to be apart of your life, in a more different way, but only if you want her to be apart of your life."

Naruto gave a look of confusion at not understanding Isane who giggle with her eyes closed in eye smiles at Naruto's look of confusion while Hikari eye widened at understanding what Isane means. Putting that aside for latter, he made a decision there and then. He looked at Kami and said "I accept it only with one condition."

"And what is it?" asked Kami.

"Will you promise that you'll always love me, never left me behind and abandon me?" asked Naruto with tears came out from his eyes.

Hearing that Kami eyes softened and she just nodded, suddenly she tackled by a 6 years old crying blond. She was startled at first, but rubbed his back with both of her hands while telling sweet words to him. Hikari just stood there crying while clutching her chest. She was happy that Naruto found someone who he could call a mother, but saddened that Kushina would loose the son she always wanted, but happy none the less that she also agreed with Kami making Naruto her son.

"Tha-…thank you...oka-chan." Said Naruto and let'sKami go from his hug.

Kami just smile at him and said "Now you accept my offer, there is only one thing to do to make you my official son, and that is the blood ritual."

Naruto just nodded and they faded from his mindscape leaving Hikari all by herself.

**Kami's realm.**

Naruto again found himself in the first place he met his new oka-san. He saw his new mother cut his hand and to make his hand bleed and did the same thing with her hands and mixes her own blood onto Naruto's bleeding hand. Suddenly, there is white light and Naruto started to chang, his blond hair turn white, the shape of his face change from round to hear-shape, the whisker marks on his cheeks stated to fade, and his eyes somehow some how change from it's bright ocean blue to ice-cold turquoiseeyes. When the transformation completed, Naruto stood there with a completely different look on him.

Kami just smile and said to Naruto "Now you are my official son, Sochi-kun. You are not Uzumaki, not Namikaze, only Naruto Uzuki, a demi god. You have the amount of chakra that can rival the juubi itself. You are now immortal and no one can kill you. You had a doujutsu named ' the perfect eye' which is mix of 'Rinnigan' 'Byakugan' and "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan', and you have the ability to grow up wings on your back. You have the power to control all elements including the sub elements to its fullest, but you don't know how to control them yet. You already know that I can't take you to the realm of Deities, so I'm going to watch you from up in my palace and come to meet you time to time, with Kushi-chan you has been dying to meet you. Then when I tell you that you are ready, get out from this hell hole named Konoha and find the rabbit goddess. She is going to teach you further how to use your power to it's fullest, but right now your body is not ready for the training, so I want you train yourself to get to the point that you can train under her. Oh! and I want you to hide your appearance and power. We don't want a certain Hokage to find about it and try to make youa weapon for the village". Naruto just nodded to his mother already knowing what to do. "And when you are ready, give the village some ass kick so that they never try to mess with Kami's son, okay?" said Kami with a sadistic smile which Naruto followed. And he vanished from the realm and reappeared on his room.

_...Flashback End..._

Throughout the years he has and still has been training very hard.

Hikari gave him exercises and Jutsu which he mastered in no time. He managed to master his doujutsu with the help an army of clones in this year. He managed to break through Minato's library and stole the Jutsus named the Hiraishin and Rasengan. Although he hated Minato with passion, he had to admit that the two Jutsu were the work of a genius. He was able to master the Rasengan and when he found that it's an incomplete technique, he started to work on making it complete. In 2 months he manage to complete it, making wind and fire element Rasengans. He aslo mastered Hirasin to such a degree that he doesn't even need a mark to teleport any more, but he can't use the new Hirasin for a long distance because his body was not ready for it. He also learned about sealing which he now could call himself a seal master better than Minato and Jiraiya. His medical Jutsu is average but he was still trying to master it fully. From time to time Kami visit him and gave him some tips about how to use his god powers and doujutsu. She once came with Kshuna which was a very emotional moment for Naruto and the red head, and the two spent the time to get to know each other, with Kami being there with them. Kushina would come to see Naruto but only once every month to either train Naruto in Kenjutsu or FuuinJutsu, or to just spend time with him, which of course, as time passed on, the two began to grow feelings for each other but neither told the other because they both didn't want to say it at that time. In between this time, Kami told him about a prophecy that went 'The chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, holding great power to rise from the white light with wings on back, and bring peace to the world'. And Naruto already know that he is the chosen one.

As time passed the beating he receives from the villagers started to increases, but he didn't fight back because he of knowing he had to keep his power a secret long enough up until he leaves Konoha. He also had people that befriended him with them being Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Uchiha Itachi and finally Uchiha Mikoto.

Now in two days will be Naruto and Narumi's 12th birthday and Narutodecided it's the day when he leave this hell hole, his goddess mother already told him that's its time. So he currently is thinking a way to escape.

…...Naruto& Narumi's Birthday...

It's the date of Naruto and Narumi's birthday and annual anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat and national holiday to Konoha. Minato Namikaze was currently doing paperwork, which is something he hated to do as Hokage. He was currently looking at a paper that said to release the civilians that were in jail for hurting his son Naruto and he sighed. After the Kyuubi attack and when he announced that Narumi had the power and Naruto had the soul, some of the villagers and his wife Mebuki asked that Naruto be killed before the Kyuubi could control Naruto.

As a father he knew that he shouldn't let them go, but he was the Hokage, and not just any Hokage, the best Hokage ever to produce so far. As a Hokage he knew that the village came first and family came later. That's why he trained Narumi early so that she can use the Kyuubi's power to protect the village.

He knew the pain of the village after the attack, and with Naruto having soul of the Kyuubi he knew that village would target him. He knew it was bad but the village needed a scapegoat and Naruto was the only person to fit the job. The best he could do is reduced what they did to him. He signed the paper that releases the villagers from their prison.

He just hopes that Naruto was forgiving and his daughter don't find out about what he allowed the villagers to do to Naruto. He was about to go through more paperwork until he felt a presence behind him.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" asked Minato while he was approving the request paper.

"It seems like I could never hide from you." Said Jiraiya.

"I asked you again why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."

"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."

"Prophecy from the toads?" asked a shocked Minato. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. "What was it about?"

"it said that 'the chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, holding great power to rise from the white light with wings on back, and bring peace to the world' I expect that the chosen one would be Narumi since she is your child and has the power of the Kyuubi within herself." Minato nodded slowly then realization came to him and he smiled.

"So my daughter is the chosen one?" asked a happy and hopeful Minato.

"I think so, since she fits most of its requirements." replied Jiraiya. He saw how happy his student is and what he was going to tell him would make him even happier. "Since its Narumi's birthday today, I was wondering if you let her sign the toad contract." Jiraiya told Minato, only for his smile growing wider. Minato nodded to Jiraiya and he smiled another his next student would be another person from his favorite student's family.

"Since that is done I guess I'll continue my research! See you tonight at the party Minato." Jiraiya disappeared using shunshin, Minato sighed and look at his loads of paperwork and frown. He still couldn't figure out a way to beat every kage's enemy.

After working for a while Minato stopped and started to think about his family. How happy they were he, Mebuki, Narumi and Naruto. He frowned when he thought about Naruto and Mebuki. The women never housed the idea of Naruto because she, like the villagers, believed that the kyuubi will soon take over Naruto and to make things worse, she keeps screeching to him about cutting Narumi's head bald because she despised her red hair.

When Kushina's body was confirmed to be missing the day after the Kyuubi attack, he was angered at the loss of having someone who will help him train Narumi in the ways of controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, but knew that even if Kushina was gone, he could make another women become Naruni's mother in the place of Kushina, and he had Jiraya to help him with the seal incase anything went wrong with her. The only women he could approach at that time was Mebuki, so he lied to her saying that he only was with Kushina for a moment because wanted to know all the secrets, money, belongings and techniques of the Uzumaki clan, and planned on divorcing her once he got what she wanted. He NEVER wanted Mebuki because she was a fangirl like the rest of women back when he was genin, but knew that she would come in handy for his 'needs' when Kushina would say No to having sex.

With Naruto, after refusing to teach Naruto, he pretty much excluded himself from family. From then he stopped asking them anything, for three years Minato never heard him called them father and mother, and he once glared at Mebuki for talking trash about Kushina, which made Minato suspisious of Naruto hidding something, but let it go, seeing as he never knew about her, mainly because he made any information about Kushina dissappear. He was only able to see Naruto only on dinnertime. He would be only silent and only look at the food while he ate and never tries to talk to them.

Minato regretted what he did to Naruto and was going to make it up to him. Starting tomorrow after Naruto and Narumi's birthday, he is going to start Naruto's training so that he can bring Naruto back to the family.

…_..Later that day..._

Minato, Mebuki and Narumi currently waiting for Naruto to arrive to living room with a smile on their face. When Minato came back and told Kushina and Narumi about Naruto, he became shock when they told that they also felt the same way and wanted to bring their son/brother back to the family so he that never becomes alone again. They were ashamed for what they had done to their son/brother and they wanted to make it up to him. So when Minato told them that he is going to start Naruto's training, Naurmi tackled him in a hug saying that Naruto was going to be very happy by hearing it and surely he forgive them and come back to the family, while Mebuki glared at him saying whispering that is a VVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYY BIG mistake and should instead tell Naruto he has no future being shinobi. He sighed irritatedly and told her to not say a word to Naruto or else, which made the women keep quiet but inwardly curse at not having Minato to do so. So here they weren waiting for Naruto to arrive.

Naruto entered the room with a black t-shirt and black sweats. When he arrived, he was surprised that his 'family' was waiting for him with a smile and love on their faces, save for Mebuki who he could clearly see she was faking it,while Narumi looked at him only with love in her eyes. It's never happened before. 'What the hell is going on here?' Naruto thought himself, suspiciously.

"Maybe they finally noticed they have a son and brother." chimed Hikari via their mental link.

' Ohhhhh! So now they noticed me after all this time! Whatever, this change shit, I am not apart of thius family anymore!'

'Good answer Naruto-Kun they don't deserve forgiveness...especially that whore standing there with a visible fake smile'. Naruto inwardly nodded to Hikari. Well since he is going to leave today, he might as well give them a peace of his mind. Naruto took a seat at the couch and waiting for them to tell him why they called him here.

Minato take a deep sigh and look at Naruto with happy smile and said "Now Naruto I have a news for you that will make you very happy." Naruto just glare him flinch a little before he continued "I'm happy to say that starting today after your birthday, that you will be starting your training in family arts." Said Minato proudly.

"Does that mean Aniki will be practicing with me?" asked a hopeful Narumi. Minato nodded and Narumi's face glowed with happiness. Minato then looked at his son and became shocked. Naruto's face remains unchanged, his eyes looking at him the same dead cold eyes he always has. Not a single sign that he was smiling or attempted to. Mebuki too was shocked, she thought that this plan would work, she was sure it was going to work.

Narumi saw the looked on both her parents face and wonder what made both her parents shocked. She turned to look at Naruto and like her parents she too was shocked.

"Aniki aren't you happy? Now we can train together!" asked a confused Narumi. Naruto looked at her with his cold eyes glaring at her.

"Not really." He replied. Everyone frowned.

"Why not Naruto? Don't you want to know your father's fighting style?" asked Mebuki hoping to see signs that Naruto was reconsidering his answer.

"I lost interest after you guys refused to teach me when I asked. I don't need training from him. Since I didn't have one before why start now? I will never train to learn your style. So take your style and teach it to your only child Hokage-Sama." Said Naruto and left, leaving his shocked father, Mebuki and sister. They are totally shocked that Naruto didn't even called them father and mother.

"What do we do now?" asked a teary Narumi. After hearing Naruto had to say, she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

"I don't know anymore, maybe this was a little too much for him to take in. Now I want you to start the cooking for the party hopefully the gifts I brought for Naruto cheer him up." He said and try to stop his daughter who thought that she lost her only brother. Mebuki just nodded and went to change and cook for the party, while Minato got the decoration ready.

Naruto slammed the door behind him and checked his things he to make sure got ready for tonight. He was still mad from the conversation he had earlier.

"Damn that family! They noticed me now and think that I would forgive them because I get to learn his fucking fighting style?" He mentally yelled at himself.

**Nighttime at the birthday party**

It was six p.m. time for the party to start. The Namikaze house was filled with friends, children, and adults. There were clan heads and their family. Hiruzen Saratobi the third Hokage and his family, Naruto and Narumi's godfather Jiraiya. There are also some jonin shinobi's who were close friend to Minato and Kushina like Kakashi, Kurenai and Yugao.

Narumi is currently talking with her friends. And Naruto is talking to Anko on a corner of the party room. She already knows that what Naruto was going to do. Naruto hugged her one last time, making her blush and asked her a favor that if his parents try to search him, tell them that he was going to sleep in his room. Anko just nodded sadly that his first friend and secret cruse leaving, only to Naruto kiss on her forehead and he tell her that one day he is going to come for her and take her with him.

Naruto in his room got his things ready and checked if he had everything he needed. He packed his things up and put on his backpack, put his shoes, he take a red chalk and write something on his room wall then He opened the window and jumped out. He was lucky that the gate is open for incoming people. He sneak passed a couple of people and walked through the gate. He came to the main gate it takes him about 1 hour to get there. He about to leave the gate unnoticed but the two chunin spotted him, realizing that he is Hokage's son and tries to leave the village; they try to stop him only to them knocked out by Naruto. He gets out from the village and started headed to the water country. His goddess mother told him that that is the place where he can find the summoning contract for dragon and phoenix.

Namikaze house (one hour after Naruto left)

The time is seven about an hour after Naruto left, the party getting bigger and bigger. In between this hour Mebuki try to search for Naruto to make sure he wasn't up to anything of suspicion, only for Sakura tell her that he was gone to sleep in his room.

Two hour later Naruto's left

It's about eight, the party doesn't seem to be getting smaller or tiring down. Minato, who was slightly drunk since he didn't drink much, quiet everyone down.

"Now it's time for Narumi to open her present." Said Minato when everyone quite down and listening to Minato. Narumi, who heard what her father said, smiled in happiness. For a while she was sad that because she hasn't found Naruto so that she can tell him that how much she love him, but the mention of her present brought her out of her sad thoughts.

First off Jiraiya who walked up to Narumi with a giant scroll. Many people were wide eyes knowing what the scroll was.

"Narumi I want to give you the toad summoning contact." Said Jiraiya. Narumi eyes widened she knew what the toad summoning from what her father told her. Narumi started to jump in glee. Jiraiya chuckled while everyone laughed.

"Now sign here with your blood." Said Jiraiya pointing to the blank space next to Minato's name. Narumi bit her thumb so blood could come out, and was about to write her name the best she could, but Then an idea hit her mind, she looked at Jiraiya and asked "can Naruto-oni-chan can sign it also please?"

Jiraiya taken a back at the request, he thought about it he never do anything for his godson, so he smiled and nodded.

"Yay! Oka-Chan please calls Naruto-onii-Chan." Shouted Narumi. Mebuki was about to do that but stopped when an injured Kotetsu entered the room.

Minato and Mebuki saw that an injured Kotetsu coming up into the group panting.

"What wrong Kotatsu? Why are you injured?" Asked Minato.

"It's Naruto, Hokage-sama." Replied Kotetsu who didn't get too finished when Mebuki interrupted him "What about Naruto-Kun?" the affectionate suffix being forced out.

"Naruto is leaving the village. He came to the gate 1 hour ago and knocked us out and left." He shouted loudly that the whole party heard and stopped what they were doing and looked at Kotetsu. Mebuki and Minato were shocked to hear this. Not wanting to believe what she heard Mebuki ran towards Naruto's room and everyone followed her.

Mebuki kicked the door open only to meet with an empty room and a massage written on the wall. It said 'for this day Naruto Mebuki Namikaze is dead and Naruto Uzumi is born. Goodbye Whore-Sama Hokage-Temem I hope you're proud of your decision to not train me'. After reading this Mebuki fell to the floor at how the demon brat had the gall to write that message before vanishing and Narumi broke down crying "he didn't forgive us. I'm sorry Onii-chan." The red-haired said while sobbing.

Minato felt that there might be a chance to get his son back. "ANBU" shouted Minato. Then some ANBU appeared in front of Minato kneeling. "Find my son Naruto. His planning to leave the village and make sure he doesn't reach the Hi no Kuni border." Ordered Minato. The ANBU quickly left, doing what they are told. Minato himself preparing to leave when he stopped by couple of people Jiraiya, Fugaku, Hiashi, Kakashi.

Minutes later, everyone was ready including Mebuki. Minato looked shocked to see Mebuki. "What are you doing Mebuki?" asked Minato.

"Helping to look for Naruto, what else?." She replied getting annoyed of why they haven't left yet, and Minato questioning something like this, and wanting to end the demon brat once and for all.

"No you can't, you have to stay and watch the children. Don't worry I will bring Naruto back." With that Minato left, leaving an angry Mebuki before she could say anything.

Mikoto who was there went up to her longtime friend "Go find Naruto, I'll stay and watch the kids." She told Mebuki, in the hopes a wild animal might eat her, or bandits will rob her or something.

"Thank you Mikoto-Chan." Mebuki replied and disappeared via shunshin. She was at one time a Kunoichi, but her skills have slacked over the years, which was what Mikoto was counting on.

Outside Konoha

Naruto currently hid himself behind a tree and tried his best to conceal his chakra, hoping no one can sense him, as couple of ANBU and Jonin passes the place. It's not that he can't beat some jonin or ANBU, but he decided against it because it's just waste of his time. When he felt there no one left he got out of his hiding spot and began running, only stop when he noticed about three people waiting for him. He sign it's really getting annoying for him, because of the hiding he lost times and caught by them.

In front him stood Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya of the Sanin and Hiashi Hyuuga. Naruto stopped a few yards away from them, staring of them with cold eyes.

"Naruto you need to come home." Said Jiraiya. Naruto glared at Jiraiya and Kakashi two people he didn't really care for, since they both were somehow related to his birth father.

"Why would I do that?" growled Naruto.

"That's because you father, mother and sister want you back home. We want you back home."

"Sensei, Mebuki-nee-san and Narumi-Chan want you home so you all can be family again." Said Kakashi jumping into the conversation hoping to change Naruto's mind about leaving. He frowned when Naruto's face didn't lighten up, if anything it was even madder than before.

Naruto now glared at Kakashi and replied, "Since when have I been considered family. I was never considered family to them, or to you. I was neglected and ignored for what? Only because Narumi contains the Kyuubi's chakra." Making both Kakashi and Jiraiya flinch.

"But Naruto it's for everyone's good, Narumi needed the training, She is the child of prophecy." Said Jiraiya try to Naruto understand about his parents act.

"Ah, the prophecy. What is it ?oh yeah! 'the chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, holding great power rise from the white light with wings on back, bring peace to the world' tell me Jiraiya of the Sanin isn't it odd you think of the part 'power rise from the white light with wings on back'?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Jiraiya.

Naruto just at him and smirk and said "let me show you. "Suddenly Naruto stated to glow white and white chakra started to lick from his body. He dispelled the genjutsu and let out his true apparance to everyone to see, he also grow 2 white angel wings on his back. "See this Jiraiya of the Sanin; I am the child of prophecy and I am totally done with the hell hole name Konoha." Jiraiya and others eyes bulge that Naruto is suddenly transform and grow wings on his back, then one thought run into their mind that they need to bring back Naruto to Konoha at any cost. There's no way Konoha going to lost this kind of power is it means to hurt Naruto to be it. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiashi looked each other and just nodded.

Jiraiya take step toward Naruto and Make a Rasengan in his hand showing Naruto they are going to force. "Naruto come back with us peacefully or we are going to use force. We promised w'll give you all the training you want. There's no way you can beat 3 of us alone." said/threatened Jiraiya as Kakashi and Hiashi also take fighting stance.

Naruto spat at the name of training Jiraiya promised, and he glare that Jiraiya for he trying to scare him with Rasengan.

"Oh you use threatened me to use force and I just give up?! well lets who kick whose ass. But first, let's make it more interesting." Said Naruto and started writing seals in the air with his chakra. This shock Jiraiya great that Naruto writing seals in air only just using chakra. Naruto finished the seals and shouted "fuinjutsu: four Column barrier." The seal glows and create a 300 meter side square barrier around them. Then he activates the 'perfect eye' shocking the group more. He creates 2 advanced shadow clones (advance shadow clone can take more damage than normal shadow clone) and looks at the three man group and said "now I create this barrier so that no one can interrupt our fight. So shall we begin?" said/asked Naruto & his clones and they attack Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiashi.

Naruto vs Kakashi

Naruto ran towards Kakashi with high speed and try to deliver a punch, but Kakashi barely side stepped and Naruto's fist hit the ground thus creating a large crater.

"What is it how's Naruto punching this strong? It's more powerful than Tsunade's super human strength. If Naruto is powerful, I need Sharingan to fight him" thought Kakashi and lifted his headband and take out the Sharingan.

"Ah! The Sharingan! Do you really think that it could help him?" said Naruto and started to do hand sign at the speed that Kakashi barely followed with his Sharingan.

"Wood release: root binding Jutsu" shouted Naruto and suddenly roots started to came out from the ground and try to trap Kakashi, but he used "Replacement jutsu" to escape.

"Wood release! How?" asked a shocked Kakashi.

"It's part of my bloodline, which allows me to use all the elements including the sub elements. Now enough talk let's just done with it." Said Naruto and attacked Kakashi with taijutsu. Kakashi barely holding ground with Naruto. He can't able to think that he is losing to Naruto a 10 years old child. He came out from a thought when a spin kick connected with his chin, causing him to fly back word.

"This is what you can do Kakashi the copy ninja? I am very disappointed with you." Said Naruto and use Hiraishin to come near Kakashi and look into his eyes and said one word "Tsukuyomi".

Tsukuyomi world

Kakashi suddenly found himself in a black and white world with a blood red moon. His hands and legs bound to a cross.

"Welcome to my world Kakashi. Now for next 96 hours you feel the pain you never felt in your entire life." Said Naruto and shoved a Katana to Kakashi's body and Kakashi screamed in pain, and then a second Naruto appeared and do the same. It's happen again and again for next 96 hours thus destroying Kakashi's mind for short time.

1 second later real world

Kakashi suddenly scream in pain blood coming out from his nose and ears and he lose consciousness.

"One down." Said Naruto and vanished with puff of smoke.

Naruto vs Hiashi

Naruto and Hiashi currently engaged with Jyuuken style taijutsu. Hiashi was nearly shocked that Naruto knew the Jyuuken. Now matter how many palm strikes he tried to hit Naruto are failed because Naruto matched every palm strike with his own. Hiashi jump back word for avoided a palm strike Naruto aimed on his chest.

"Tell me Naruto how are you using Jyuuken? Only a Byakugan user can use it. Your Doujutsu is not the Byakugan. So what is it?" questioned Hiashi curiously.

"Well it's not Byakugan but it doesn't mean it can't do the things the Byakugan does. The 'perfect eye' is mix of Byakugan, Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinningan, oh and the good thing is I can see all 360 degree, my eyes do not have the blind spot" said Naruto with a smirk.

After hearing that Hiashi paled it's bad that Naruto is the child of prophecy but it was worse that Naruto had the doujutsu that not only mixed the Byakugan, Sharingan but also Rinningan. There's no way he could let Naruto escaped.

Hiashi created three clones and circled around Naruto so that he and his clone attack Naruto same times. They jump and try to give Naruto palm strike palm strike. But Naruto suddenly started to rotted and white chakra started come out from his body. Hiashi knows what was coming now and paled, there's no way he was going to cancel his attack. Then he heard the technique name he thought no one other than main branch of Hyuuga can use.

"Hakkensho Kaitan (eight trigrams heavenly spin)" and a chakra dome appeared around Naruto thus creating a chakra barrier around him. When Hiashi and his clones collided with it they fly back ward. In puff of smoke the clones vanished and the original hit a tree behind him and coughed up some blood. He slowly stands up and tries to find Naruto, who vanished from his eyesight. Then he heard his voice from behind which make him even paler.

"You are within my range of division." Said Naruto and take a Jyuuken stance that makes Hiashi shock and paler.

"Eight trigram two-fifty-six palms"

2 palms

4 palms

8 palms

16 palms

32 palms

64 palms

128 palms

256 palms

Shouted Naruto and attacked Hiashi. He strike Hiashi repeatedly with his fingers and stop the chakra point he hits with it. When the 256 palm strike completed he gave Hiashi a palm strike on his chest. Hiashi screamed and fly back ward, hit a tree and lose consciousness.

"Two down." Said Naruto and vanished with puff of smoke.

Naruto vs Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya heard the screams of Kakashi and Hiashi. It mad Naruto smirk at Jiraiya and Said "it seems that my clones take your subordinate out of the fight, now only you and me left and I wanted to make it quick, I have long way to go." Said Naruto and take the fighting stance.

"What the hell? How is Naruto this powerful? If Naruto fight me I may need the sage mode to fight him. There's no way I can let Naruto leave with this kind of power. This power only belongs to Konoha." Thought Jiraiya. He bit his thumb and started to do hand sign and slam his hand to the ground and shouted "summoning Jutsu". But to his shock nothing happen not even a single puff of some or any sign of toad.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Jiraiya try to find out why he can't summon.

"Surprised Jiraiya? I already know that if you summon a toad I can't win. So I added an anti-summoning seal with the barrier seal. So now you can't summon a toad, not even a tadpole. It doesn't matter how much chakra you use." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Jiraiya is in a pure shock not only Naruto beat two best shinovi but he use a Fuinjutsu that not even he or Minato can make. This boy long since surpassed him, Minato and Kushina in the art of sealing. Finding no other way he made a Rasengan hoping it might work.

Naruto sees it and smirk "oh! The Rasengan! You think that you can beat me with an incomplete technique? Let me show you complete version of it." Said Naruto and make ball like small futon: Rasenshuriken in his hand. He looked at Jiraiya and vanished with a white flash. Shocking Jiraiya completely that Naruto use Hiraishin the toughest Ninjutsu in the world. Naruto appeared behind Jiraiya and shove the small Rasenshuriken in his back. Jiraiya scream in pain as he flies toward a tree. He hit the tree and coughed some blood.

Jiraiya look towards Naruto and asked "How did you use Hiraishinto get behind me? I am sure there's no marker on me."

"It's not only Hiraishin Jiraiya. I do some upgrade in the normal it's called Advanced Hiraishin it didn't needs marker me to teleport." Said Naruto with a smirk as Jiraiya cuff more blood out. "Don't worry you will live, I didn't use the full power of Rasenshuriken so it doesn't kill you."

Naruto drop the barrier and started to leave the place, he stopped and look at the Jiraiya "Jiraiya give Minato-teme my thanks. If he didn't deny to train me I may not reach this place and may be stay loyal to the damn village." He said and ran out from the spot.

Naruto continue running for 15 minutes when a Yellow blur passes by him and stopped a few feet in front of him, making him stop. Naruto now saw who was in front of him and glared at the person. For the person in front of him was his 'mother' Mebuki.

"Naruto why are you leaving? Is it because of us? If so then we still make it up to you." Mebuki asked Naruto sadly hoping to bribe Naruto and prevent him from leaving so he could be publicly executed.

"Please you had your chance years ago! I've even tried to become a family by suggesting going to places, but what happens? Oh that's right my suggestions were overruled by Narumi!" yelled Naruto his anger getting the best for him. It's making sadder than before.

"But that doesn't mean you should leave! We can still make it up to you!" respond Mebuki as she sweated under Naruto's stern gaze.

"Like I said you lost your chances and son three years ago when you denied me train me with Narumi. You neglected and ignored me over Narumi for what? All because she holds the Kyuubi's power! And let's not forget you'd rather have me dead!"

"But she had to be trained to control the Kyuubi's power, also Minato-Kun said so as he knows is best." She stated trying to change the subject from her own desires making Naruto get more furious, when his 'mother' mentioned about Minato's 'good intentions' and knew she was trying to change the subject and decided to press her.

"So what?! Did you ever think that someone wouldn't find out your dirty little secrets? No! You just take care of Narumi like she is your only child. But it's all a façade. An act. You yourself wanted to make her bald because of her Red hair from her REAL mother!" Shouted Naruto shocking Mebuki, when he mentioned that.

"You know? But how?"

"Does it matter?" said an irritated Naruto.

"Yes it does!"

"Are you kidding me? That because since I hold the Kyuubi's soul, and she mentioned some interesting things, along with a friend of mine." He spoke with a grin as stopped to take a deep breath, he was mad, his face red with anger, since he didn't want to lose control… this time. Mebuki was taking several slow steps back, but eventually her back hit a tree trunk stopping her retreat.

"And you know what's funny?" added Naruto, Kushina looked up at him wondering what it might be.

"That bastard Minato allowed the mobs to beat me, using as a scapegoat for their pain and loss from the Kyuubi attack. And he doesn't do anything about you, you fucking whore."

Mebuki froze when she heard that, very few, if any dared call her that. Her face burned with fury as she slowly reached for a Kunai she kept hidden in her sleeve, but she was stopped by what he said next

"But I thank you for one thing, because of your ignorance I find out a mother who loves me as a son. You know what I am not your son anymore. Because the blood ritual I have with her make me her real son. Thus cutting all bond with your retarded family." Naruto spoke shocking Mebuki to the point she clumsily dropped her kunai.

Mebuki fell to the ground, fearing for her pathetic little life and started to thinking about everything Naruto had told her. After all these years of organizing the mobs, of making sure to neglect the brat and sabotage his education at every turn, here he was, standing over her, with a beaten Jonin, Clan head, and Sannin not too far from him.

Going through these facts she felt like an idiot, for not having the brat killed sooner. She didn't know what to think! She wanted to believe what Naruto said was bluffing, about knowing her intentions to the demon's family and all of it didn't have a shred of proof to back it up. She got back to her senses; because the last thing she heard from Naruto was "good byeWhore-sama. Hope you may have your happy life with your Husband and only child." And left off with a flash of KI. Leaving a teary Mebuki who broke down crying not having willpower to chase after him since she was gasping for dear life.

Naruto escaped the hell hole village finally and turned back with a smile, promising Vengeance.

_...To Be contnued..._


End file.
